Hogwarts and the Mystical Princess
by Lady Of The Silver Sun And Golden Moon
Summary: Sailor Moon Harry Potter crossover. If you want to know what my story is about, you are going to have to read it. Review. .
1. Chapter 1: The Braking Point

Hey all ya peps out there this is my fist attempt at a Sailor Moon/ Harry Potter crossover in fact this only my first attempet at a fanfiction so i hope you like it. If not then thats your problem. I'm just here to state that i don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter or any of the songs I use.

Lady Of The Silver Sun and Golden Moon 0.

Chapter 1: The Braking Point

It was pouring rain, but it did not matter to one lone figure. Who sat on the park bench staring off into the distance. 'How, how could they? I thought i was there friend.'

_**Flashback**_

_"Sorry I'm late guys, but i had detention again." Said a bouncy blonde with deep blue eyes with silver and gold specks. As she come to the top of the shrine steps._

_We stumble in a tangled web,  
decaying friendships almost dead  
And hide behind a mask of lies  
We twist and turn and we avoid,  
all hope of salvage now devoid  
I see the truth inside your eyes  
So take all this noise into your brain  
and send it back again  
I'll bear the cost, shed my skin, call  
you up and then...  
I'll say the words out loud_

_"Serena hand over the crystal." Said girl with hip-lenght black hair and dark violet eyes that held nothing but contempt. With a malice in her voice that could cut steal. "You are not compatent enough to be leader."_

_You could resurrect a thousand  
words to deceive me more and more  
A thousand words will give the  
reasons why I don't need you   
anymore _

_"What! Your kidding right Rei? Mina, Lita, Amy." Asked Serena. _

_Time manipulates your heart,  
preconceptions torn apart  
Begin to doubt my state of mind  
But I won't go down on what I said  
I won't retract convictions read  
I may perplex, but I'm not blind   
So take all this noise into your brain  
and send it back again   
I'll bear the cost, shed my skin, call  
you up and then...   
I'll say the words out loud _

_A blue haired, blue eyed girl spoke next in a voice that could freeze the nicest of hearts. "Serena, you know Rei is right. I mean come on you can't even pass a simple math test for cring out loud. Your lazy, you don't study, So tells why you should be leader."_

_You could resurrect a thousand  
words to deceive me more and more  
A thousand words will give the  
reasons why I don't need you   
anymore _

_"And please don't give us that I'm a princess bullshit. Cause it won't work." Stated a the amazon type girl. " You can barely walk 5 steps with out tripping over something."_

_I'll say the words out loud. I'll say a  
thousand words or more _

Manipulation. Fabrication.  
Conversation. Annihilation   
I'll say a thousand words or more  
Damnation. Frustration. Elevation.  
Procreation  
I'll say a thousand words or more 

_"Serena your my cousin and I love you but every time we go to face a yoma you but us in danger." Said blue-eyed, blond haired beauty with a red bow in her hair. _

_You could resurrect a thousand  
words to deceive me more and more  
A thousand words will give the  
reasons why I don't need you   
anymore _

_"What about the future "Crystal Tokyo" and Rini?"_

_"They don't matter Serena." Said the only male occupant in the room._

_"What do you mean they don't matter Darien !" Screamed Serena._

_"Because I DON'T LOVE YOU," stated Darien._

_"Fine if you don't want me here then I'll go but you will never get the crystal." _

_"You will if you want to live," Rei said viciously._

_"Over my dead body." _

_"Exactly what we were thinking. Get her girls. Oh and Serena I never loved you even during the "Silver Millenium" I have always loved Rei. I was only with you so I could get the power that came with being your husban."_

_"No your lying, your lying." Cried the bunny of the moon._

_"Mars Crystal Power"_

_"Mercury Crystal Power"_

_"Jupiter Crystal Power"_

_"Venus Crystal Power"_

_The four inner scouts stood proudly in front of the little bunny. " You will hand over the crystal if you want to live to see tomorrow," said Mars._

_"NEVER!"_

_"Fine. Mars Flame Snipper."_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Serena screamed as the arrow hit her. As soon as Serena hit the floor she bloted. ' Need to get away.' running down the steps of the shrine she didn't look back. She could hear their shouts as the took chase, but she blocked them out. _

_"Get back here and fight like a true warrior."_

_"Venus Love and Beauty Shock." That attack had almost hit it's target._

_After an hour they had stopped chasing her but she new that it wasn't over yet. She entered the park just as it started to rain. _

' How am I going to stay away from the girls. They know wher I live, Mina, Lita, and Amy go to the same school as I do. Maybe if I left I could be safe, but what about Mom, Dad, and Sammy.' Thought the confused bunny. "Sigh. I need to get home before everyone starts to worry." 'maybe Luna could help me.

After the long walk home Serena opened the door to a silent house. "Mom, Dad, Sammy anyone home."

"Serena can you come into the living room please. Your Mother and I need to talk to you." Serena heard her father say.

Little Serena know that what her parents were going to say would shatter her already broken heart.

**TO BE CONTINUED... _I always wanted to say that. _**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shattered Heart

**Chapter 2: The Shattered Heart**

"Can I change first I'm Soaked?" I yelld from the doorway.

"Yes, dear." Mrs. Tsukino

After chaning I went down to the family room. "What did you want to say Daddy?" Noticing the sad faces I gets a little nerves. "Mommy?"

"Serena," her dad said in that this-is-a-very-serious-matter-voice. "If we had known that when we adopted you that you would be disrecpectful to us and your teachers we would not have adopted you."

"Adopted?" I asked.

"Yes adopted. We were in England at the time and..."

"You mean I'm not related to meatball brains." Sammy cut in.

"Sammy if you can not be quite you will have to go to you room. Now Serena, we, as i said before I was interrupted, were in England when we adopted you. Your real name is Serenity Black and your father's name is Sirius Black."

"Do you know who my real mother is?"

"No. We would like it if you left. We will give you enough money to get you started in a new life but that is it, you will no longer be are consern." Stated her so called father.

"So not only am I not your daughter I'm no longer welcome in the house I grew up in?" Serena near tears ran up to her bedroom before he 'parents' could answer.

"Mom, Dad I don't get along with Serena but that was cold." Sammy stated before following his 'sister' up to her room. Sammy knocked on the door to his sisters room before walking in. "Sis, I'm sorry that...Hey what are you doing?"

"Packing what does it look like." Serena said with tears flowing down her cheeks as she throw clothes into a backpack.

"Bu..but you can't leave." Said Sammy near tears himself.

"I'm sorry Sammy but I can't stay here a momment longer. Not with people who lied to me and now are abandoning me."

Tears staining his cheeks Sammy said, "you can't leave, who will be my sis if you leave."

Serena said as she pulled Sammy into hug, " I'll always be your sis, even if its not by blood."

"Serena," Mr. Tsukino. "Here is the money we promised. Its $1,000 dollars."

"I don't want any of your damn money." Serena spat. "Oh and I'm leaving, Sammy I'll write ok." Sammy noded is head to signal that it was ok.

"This how you treat us after we brought you in to are home and raised you." Shouted Mr. Tsukino.

Without even looking back at the house Serena walked down the street. 'I can't leave without telling Andrew what happened. So I guess I'm off to the Crown Arcade,' thought Serena. It took ten minutes to walk to the arcade from want use to be her home. As she entered she know it was going to take along time to explain what happen to Andrew. 'Well here it goes.' "Hey Andrew, can we talk its important."

"Yeah sure. Jessica take over for a little while." Andrew saide as he made a chocolate shake.

'I guess he could tell that it would take awhile. He's bringing a chocolate shake.'

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I'm adopted." He was suprised I could tell cause he has a shocked expression on his face. " I'm really from England."

"WHAT!"

"Yep, thats not all. Can I tel my story without you interupting?" He nods his head."Well it started after school I was late meeting the girls and Darien, and..." I started crying but all Andrew did was motion for me to keep going. " The girls said they did want me to be frients with them because I was stupid, lazy, and kluzy. Just in a whole lot more words. Then Darien said that he never loved me and that he was using me and that he really loved Rei." I was full blown crying know.

"I'll KILL'EM" Andrew shouted. "How could they do somthing like that to you. I thought you were their bestfriend."

"I don't know," I shighed. "But I'm leaving."

"WHAT. You cant leave Serena."

"I'm going to England to find my real family."

"Is this what you want Serena?" Andrew asked and I noded. "Do you want me to drive you to the airport?"

I asked kida shocked that he didn't put up more of a fight. "You would do that for me?" He noded. "Then lets go."

"Jessica I'll be back in 30 minutes." Andrew yelled

"OK," replied Jessica.

"Lets go." Andrew said. On the way to the aiport neither of us said anything. After 10 minutes we got to the airport. We parked and walked in to the airport.

I walked up to the counter and asked, "Can i have the next flight to England please."

"The next flight leaves in 15 minutes is that ok." The redhead sales lady ask and I nod my head. "$310 please."

I get the money out of my wallet. That was over half of what I have. "Here," I said as I handed the money to her.

"Gate H, Flight 213. Thank-you and have a nice day."

"You welcome, come on Andrew lets go find my gate." I stated .

"Serena are you sure that you are ok?"

"I will be Andrew, I will be." We got to my gate just as the final boarding was called. "I guess this it."

"You will write to won't you."

"Of couse i will."

Andrew pulled me in to a hug and said, "bye Serena, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Andrew. Bye." Was the last thing I said as i gave the Flight attendent my ticket. Seated next the window reminded me of a song by Michelle Branch. _Good-Bye To You_  
**  
****_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by_**

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time 

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to 

**_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_**

And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star  


"Good-bye Tokyo, and Hello New life."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
